1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to systems, methods and structures usable in surveying or geographic information sciences.
2. Related Art
Surveyors have been using monuments to at least semi-permanently mark geographic positions for many years. Traditional survey monuments have been made of granite, concrete, wood and/or metal. Traditional survey monuments may include a large permanent magnet. The large permanent magnet allows a surveyor to locate the monument using a magnetic locator, such as those available from Schonstedt Instrument Company of Kearneysville, W. Va.